


Haunted House

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Slim takes his daughter Amanda to a haunted house.





	Haunted House

“I don’t want to.” Amanda stomps her small foot and Rook has to look away so he won’t laugh at his niece. 

Slim raises an eyebrow at his six year old, “You told me that you wanted to go to a haunted house.” 

She frowns, before tugging at his shirt so he’ll crouch down. “Yeah, but this one has clowns.” She whispers into her dad’s ear. 

He exchanges a look with Rook, they both had called to make there were no clowns, and had been told by three employees and the manager that there wasn’t any. “Baby, I don’t think there are clowns. I was told that there weren’t and so was Rook. But,” he lifts her head so she’s looking at him. “If there are, I am very sorry and both of us will owe you ice cream, if you still want to.” 

She looked nervously between the two before looking at the entrance to the haunted house. Her small fingers twisting in her shirt. She looks back at her dad, eyes wide, as she raises herself on her tiptoes so she can loop her arms around his neck. “Will you carry me?” 

“Of course.” Slim carefully, picks her up, as he stands. Rearranging her so, she’s sitting on his left hip, her legs not even able to wrap around his waist. 

Rook takes his phone out, getting a quick picture of Amanda resting her head on Slim’s shoulder, nearly laying on his collarbone. Pocketing the phone, he stands on the left of Slim, putting Amanda in between them. He pokes her in the ribs, making her scrunch her face up. 

“Stop.” She says, dragging the word out. 

Rook does it again, just to see her squirm, and try to shove her head into Slim’s neck, which the taller man takes into stride. 

Shifting her up a little, so she can easily hide her face, Slim uses his free hand to reach over and flick Rook. “Pay back, bitch.” 

He immediately flicks him back, “Bad word and it wasn’t a song lyric.” Rook reminds him of the rule Slim, Dub, and Ashley had all put into play. 

He has to stop himself from letting out the f word. “How is that Kells hasn’t slipped once and I’m slipping all the time?” He presses a kiss to Amanda’s fingers as she pokes at his cheeks. 

“I don’t know, I think he just sees them and goes my friends kids, can’t cuss around them, my own, uh.” Rook shrugs his shoulders at the end, voice getting a little higher at the end.

“You’re so right about that.” Slim mutters.


End file.
